


What They Feel

by Nidatoht



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Crucible (Destiny), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nidatoht/pseuds/Nidatoht
Summary: Mira explores the Crucible, and she realizes something about herself.





	What They Feel

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I was inspired by for a while now. I may delve into it.

Mira pulled the trigger of her rifle three times. It swayed in a direction with each pull. She had burst through the portal into the other guardians’ arena of Kell’s Grave on the Tangled Shore of the Reef and immediately caught movement in the edges of her vision. She could see the enemy primeval in the center, but she knew it wouldn’t bother her. One, two, three were down with ease, but she was missing the fourth. She could see the primeval feeding off of the remnants of Light the guardians had left behind as their ghosts worked to bring them back 

The snap of a twig made the warlock turn quickly, but bullets already tore through her shoulder. She suppressed a grunt of pain as she ducked behind cover. She formed a grenade in her left hand made of void. Her muscles constricted as she held it under control. She held it for another moment before she crushed it in her palm. The energy reacted violently, but it did not hurt her, no, she consumed the energy and it healed her wounds. 

Mira swapped to her rocket launcher, and then leapt from her cover. She focused her power before _blinking_ further. Then she twisted in the air. Her gaze landed on the Titan who was trying to close the distance with his shotgun. 

She fired. 

The rocket hit its mark, just as she felt herself being pulled away, unable to witness the Light being consumed. 

Her Ghost, Skye as she had named it, reformed her back in their own team’s arena. An opportunity opened up to bring down their primeval. Their two titans unleashed what they could on it. A hunter summoned her golden gun made from solar energy and began opening fire from high ground. Mira launches herself into the air and summoned up her well of energy. From what felt like the core of her very being, she summoned up a nova bomb before launching it at the primeval. 

It exploded violently on contact with their enemy, and a vortex of unstable energy radiated out. 

When the chaos cleared, it was obvious the massive force of darkness was dead. 

Mira landed, her boots touching the ground and she was forced to take two steps to slow down her momentum. 

The hunter, a fellow awoken woman named Naomi, landed next to her after diving off her perch. 

“Hey, getting a little blood thirsty, ain’t ya?” She said with a playful elbow. 

Mira could practically hear a smirk from behind Naomi’s visor. 

“Whatever do you mean?” She feigned innocence. “It’s not much different than the Crucible anyways… Come on, let’s get back to our ships. I wanna get some food at the Tower.” 

She summoned up Skye, who began to dematerialized her before reforming her in the ship, a sensation that was all too familiar to her now. 

It didn’t take too long to get back to the Tower, but she told her friend she’d meet her in a bit, deciding to head to the halls beneath the Bazaar. She had wandered here once or twice before, and that’s how she met the man that introduced her to his little game he called Gambit. 

As she turned the corner, there he was, quickly catching her eye like he was expecting her. 

The Drifter. 

“My, my, my, that was quite the show during that game.” He clapped his hands, apparently impressed. 

She came closer, stopping a few feet away before Skye materialized behind her. She could already hear a noise of complaint from her Ghost. 

“I completed the bounties you asked for.” Mira said, and Skye transmitted the data. 

“All work, huh? Ain’t even gonna humor me with what you thought of it. From where I was standing you enjoyed yourself, sister.” 

“Winning is enjoyable, sure.” She placed a hand on her hip as she narrowed her eyes at the Drifter. She was on the shorter side and she had to look up at him. 

“It isn’t just about winning. Tell me, when you invaded, what did you feel?” He held her gaze, expectantly waiting. As she opened her mouth to reply, he held up a hand. “What you _really_ felt.” 

Mira paused, contemplating his question. She reflected back on the moment she invaded. Sure, she was satisfied with her abilities, but there was something else. Something she couldn’t quite put a finger on as she thought back to the moment she watched the primeval consume the remnants of Light. It should have appalled her. She knew it would have appalled most other guardians, but she was curious, part of her couldn’t draw her eyes away from it. 

“It felt good.” She said. 

He narrowed his eyes at her, sizing her up before nodding. “I like to imagine it’s what a Taken feels like when they take a life.” He shrugged. “But what do I know?” 

She blinked. “Wait… what do you mean?” 

Skye hummed from behind her. “I believe it is best that we leave this place. I do not enjoy this man.” 

Mira ignored her Ghost and stared at the Drifter. He held her gaze before relenting, motioning her closer. 

Skye protested, but she waved her Ghost away and stepped closer. 

“You ever learn about something other than the Light? See, you’ve got your void powers and all that… but there’s something else in ya.” He said in a low voice, his eyes on the walkway behind her. 

“Wha-“ 

He made a motion with his hand. “Run along now, sister. Maybe do some of that good ol’ fashion meditating you warlocks love so much.” 

She glared, and turned to leave. Looking over to Skye who, despite not having any facial features, seemed to be quietly begging her to follow. 

So Mira left with the Drifter’s words weighing heavy on her mind. 


End file.
